Hunters
by BIGRTFAN001
Summary: The Lads and Gents face their first year at Beacon, but with the white fangs new leader, a rebellion. In addition Grimm has began to slaughter civilians. Will these idiots hold together, or give up and eat lunch? Who funking knows?


**This was inspired by LastJourneyHome's Team LADS, TEAM GENTs, and The Pimponia Tower. It's like it, but I added some (okay, a lot) of my own twist to it. This is a story mostly focusing on Ryan and Ray, but I sure will add plenty of the others, well bye.**

* * *

The ship docked, the door lifting open, revealing the warm air, the soft sun just waking up in the sky. Ryan looked out at the grand academy, looking at the open planes, the radiant forest, and the small town that followed. The entire thing was a beauty, as if it was a picture painted by a god. Ryan smiled at the peace, on how it seemed so far from reality, so lovely.

He snapped out of his daydreaming win Geoff stood by his side. Geoff nodded turnig back towards Jack, holding little conversation. As for the lads, it was the usual. Micheal was cursing, Gavin bending over from pain, Ray styling his swords with amazing detail. When they enterd, there was mass confusion. Geoff led the way, but only the Gents made it to the main hall, the Lads had to stop for shops, directions, or it was just Micheal shouting Gavin's ear off. When they finally arrived, the speech was over.

They dispersed into old libary. The majority of the students slept on the floor, though Geoff slept on a table, Gavin under a table, Micheal was leaning against the wall, and Ryan in a little cove by the window.

Of course, each team needed one more member to be complete, which was easy for the lads, immeditaly choosing Lindsey. The gents was harder, they had to find someone who had common since, humor, and was nice to be around. Jack and Geoff thaught for hours, yet they couldn't think of anyone, so they left it for the morning.

Ryan stayed up late, wondering about his past and the people who were in it. His mind was mostly brought back a young girl, her pure black wolf ears perfectly matching her beauty. Her silver eyes always filled with wonder. Till he saw the first day she cried. He rememberd that day quite well, and dreaded the palce it occurred. Where he had been yelled at, bullied, beaten. Where she cried, bruised, and dragged. His memory was flooding back, making his dream a nightmare.

_**Ryan held out his hand to her, calling her name. She was just a few steps away, when the guard hit her with his baton, knocking her out. He cried out her name, guards dragging him back to his cell. He wept for hours, and hardly even ate. He wept for her, he faught for her, he even killed for her.**_

Ryan's eyes popped open, sweat streaming down his face. His light blue eyes scanned the room taking in his sourrondings. He dragged himself out of his little cove, to see the sunshine. He smiled, thinking it was the perfect time for breakfast. He walked into the cafeteria and began To grab some waffles. Ever since he left the facility he had eaten everything on his plate, never wasting a thing.

When he finished, Geoff had already gotten exicted for the day. He snatched a plate and begged for seconds. Jack had thirds and Ryan packed the leftovers in a small bag he carried. As for the lads, not so much.

Gavin had cereal, Micheal chomping down toast, Lindsey having burnt eggs, and Ray spent the entire time sharpening his swords. After their breakfast they planned on how they would meet up. Gavin, upset the session, just because his objective was to find Ray, giving Ray aboustly any care if he got slashed by a Beo Wolf.

When he finished it was time for them to gather at the forest. The gatherd at platforms while listening to the long speech of Heidmister Burns. Then a girl with a black hood shot off and landed quite peacefully in a tree. Then it was Ray, who shouted "X-Ray Awaaaay."

Then came Lindsey, and she harshly fell in a tree. Micheal landed in a bush, and Gavin landed ten feet away from Ray. Geoff landed in thorns, Jack ended up cracking a tree, and Ryan landed in a hole. He climbed out to meet contact with the hooded girl. He looked at her features, or what he could see of thim. She had curly black hair that covered her left eye, porecilan skin, had her navy blue tee, matching her black jeans.

"Hi, I'm Ryan," he said taking a step closer. She smirked and also took a step closer.

"I'm Ira, guess we're partners huh?" she smirked. For a while there was no one in sight, no Grimm, no people. Then Ira caught Geoff and Jack in her sights. When they meet up, they began to talk of team names. Ryan offered Gents so they all agreed to that. The lads were different.

"Lindsey, I'll catch you, come on," Michael said holding out his arms. She looked over the branch and eventually mustered enough courage to jump. Michael caught her in his arms allowing her down and relax. Her breathing returned to normal and she smiled at Micheal.

"What's bloody going on?" Gavin asked meeting up with the two, Ray close behind. They all trudged towards the mountain top, and crossed paths with the gents. The two teams began to develop a plan to avoid as much Grimm as possible, when a baby Ursa emerged from the bushes. Many of them decided to walk away, but Ira held Ryan close by, as if she knew it was too late to run.

A major Ursa trudged through the thicket, laying eyes on Ryan and Ira. It stood on it's hind legs, lifting a paw to swing. Ryan pulled out his goldengreat sword, and Ira equipped her frost far-blades. The ursa's dark red eyes gleamed with hate, as it swung it's paw, ready to kill who ever was in it's way.


End file.
